This invention pertains to an evaluation apparatus that meets the requirements specified in AATCC 127, Water Resistance: Hydrostatic Pressure Test. The invention is targeted for but not limited to the use with completed garments, large bulky designs and other items that require an increased testing area and the portability of field testing. Usability, portability, versatile and affordability are incorporated into this invention.